


Rumor Mill

by Justvisitingyou



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justvisitingyou/pseuds/Justvisitingyou
Summary: Nora asked Rynn to help Sturges with something. It turns out not to be as she planned.





	Rumor Mill

The garage had a few sets of power armor in different levels of disarray. The faint smell of cigarette smoke, hot metal and lubricant was in the air as music played through a radio. Rynn walked in with hands in his pockets to see sturges tinkering behind a welding mask. He didn't want to interrupt Sturges as he worked even though Nora said that he needed some help.

Sturges was very smart for a person living in this time and place of the Commonwealth. Extremely capable of making something out of nothing. Rynn was his father's son, very intelligent and creative in his own way but always wanted to push his friends to better themselves. Sturges had not needed any help fixing the salvaged power armor with vented upgrades but still understandable the Tesla Coils had been giving him a bit of a problem.

“Ah, hello Sturges.”

“Oh, hey Rynn. The coils are over there.” Sturges motioned to a set of unique armor.

“Oh… Oh-oh-oh” Rynn responded with a hint of envy. He looked like a kid in a candy store galloping towards it. His hands touched the breastplate and traced the arms ,“Look at you, saucy minx! X-1 with mark 6 upgrades. Missing an arm- well, half an arm. Both legs are mangled bad. Need to do some work on the helmet.”

At this point Sturges had stopped what he was doing and walked over to Rynn, shaking his head. “You look like a kid that just got a dog.”

Rynn couldn't pry his eyes off the armor so he spoke out of the side of his mouth, “Ah not my dog though, it's yours. What part are you having problems with?”

“Well the power couplers are a bit hard to come by for this model. Hell all the parts are.” Sturges replied while taking the welding hood of his head. I could make something from scratch but..” He paused rubbing his scalp, “Well I don’t think I can repair it without trying to bypass them or adding more bulk.”

Rynn tapped his chin for a moment coming up with some ideas. “Nora want this to look like a factory build?” he asked.

“Well, not like we would want any friendly fire for lookin’ like a Raider.” Sturges replied. As soon as Rynn mentioned her name he wanted to ask what was going on with the two of them. 

Nora and Rynn had gotten close after she had found out his son had been kidnapped and that he hadn’t been kidding about being half human. Of course, not many knew about how he used some of his regeneration to keep her alive. This of course is a whole different story.

By this point Rynn had pulled his sonic screwdriver out and let it buzz away. “How soon should this be pushed into service? It won't be an easy refurbishment as is.” Rynn said as he circled around it. His face grew grim with the prospect she was making a push somewhere without him.

Sturges replied hesitantly, “Nora said as soon as possible. I think she wants some armor ready for defensive purposes.”

Rynn sighed lightly as he felt a weight lift off his chest. At the least Nora would be safer here back in Sanctuary.

Sturges walked away to grab one of the chairs in the shop. “no need to worry buddy, your Girlfriend can handle herself pretty well from what I hear.” He sat down facing Rynn waiting for a reaction. It seemed like everyone knew or assumed already but it just wasn’t said. 

Rynn turned grim and headed for the door. “No clue what you're talking about Sturges. Give me some time to tinker.” He didn't even turn to say goodbye.

“I didn’t mean anything bad Rynn. You make a nice couple!” Sturges stood up to defend what he said as Rynn left. After he watched his friend walk out the door he plopped back down in the chair and slumped his shoulders. “Well I'll be darned.”


End file.
